Anak Burung Hantu
by Nanasemaru
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro–umur 17 tahun, mental bocah 7 tahun. [BokuAka]
Bokuto Koutaro–umur 17 tahun, mental bocah 7 tahun.

* * *

 **Anak Burung Hantu**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **This story by Nanasemaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning! OOC, typos, shounen-ai

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Bukan hal aneh bagi Akaashi Keiji, _setter_ Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani, menemukan sang Kapten timnya itu sendiri urak-urakan di tengah lapang. Yang membuat Akaashi sedikit bersyukur adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang hanyalah pertandingan latihan sekolah, bukan pertandingan sungguhan sekelas Inter-high. Tapi, tetap saja sang _Setter_ ini jadi merasa tidak enak kepada kaptennya sendiri. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Akaashi mengumpan bola kepada anggota lain. Yaaa ... bukan salah Akaashi juga, sih, mengingat anggota lain posisinya lebih menguntungkan untuk mencetak poin dibanding Bokuto.

"Hei, Akaashi. Sebaiknya kau mulai memberi Bokuto _toss_ sebelum _mood_ -nya makin hancur," bisik Sarukui Yamato di tengah pertandingan, menepuk pundak Akaashi kemudian kembali ke posisinya.

 _Yah, apa boleh buat._

Washio Tatsuki mulai melakukan _servis_ dari belakang, memukul bola hingga tepat mengenai _receive_ libero lawannya. Beruntungnya, bola kembali melambung ke area Fukurodani. Cepat-cepat Komi Haruki, libero Fukurodani, menerima bola dan mengarahkannya tepat pada sang _setter_.

Akaashi mencari keberadaan Bokuto dengan rambut putih-hitamnya itu, sedang berdiri kikuk di sayap kanan. Kalau Akaashi memberi _toss_ pada Bokuto, setidaknya di depan Bokuto ada tiga orang _blocker_ yang cukup tinggi. Tiga _blocker_ ini terus mengikuti pergerakan Bokuto dari awal pertandingan, mengantisipasi _spike_ sang _Ace_. Akaashi sendiri jadi bertanya-tanya apakah lawannya itu sudah sadar atau belum bahwa Fukurodani bukanlah tim yang hanya mengandalkan _ace_ mereka, mengingat beberapa poin terakhir didapatkan oleh _spiker_ lainnya.

Dengan agak sungkan, Akaashi mendorong bola ke sayap kanan, lalu berseru datar, "Bokuto- _san_."

Si Empunya Nama yang tadinya cemberut langsung tersenyum sumringah bagaikan anak kecil ngambek yang diberikan uang 1000 yen. Tanpa pikir panjangan bahkan tanpa memerdulikan tiga _blocker_ di hadapannya, Bokuto tetap melompat dan memukul bola lurus ke depan, melewati jari-jari sang blocker yang kini memerah akibat hantaman keras barusan. Bola itu pun jatuh menghantam lantai, menimbulkang bunyi 'dug' yang keras, sebelum sempat diselamatkan libero lawan.

Kapten Fukurodani itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. "YOSHAAAA! HEY HEY HEY! AKU MEMANG HEBAT!"

"Hey hey Hey!"

"Yo, kapten!"

" _Nice_ _kill_!"

" _Sasuga_ _ace_!"

"Ace memang yang terbaik!"

Pujian beriring-iringan mengelilingi Bokuto yang membuat suasana lapangan semakin riuh dengan sorak-sorai. Akaashi hanya bisa menghela napas sambil sedikit bersyukur _mood_ Bokuto sudah kembali sedia kala.

"Hei, Akaashi! Kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu pada _ace_ -mu yang hebat ini?" teriak Bokuto dengan rasa percaya diri selangit.

Akaashi tampak membisu sejenak, memikirkan kata yang pas untuk diungkapkannya pada Bokuto saat ini. Walau mulutnya sudah gatal ingin melontarkan ledekan, tapi Akaashi sedang tidak mau cari ribut dengan Bokuto di saat primanya.

" _Nice_ , Bokuto- _san_."

Sedetik, Bokuto agak terdiam. Kemudian, bibirnya menarik senyum lebar dari pipi ke pipi. Bagaikan anak kecil yang baru membeli segunung permen dari uang 1000 yen yang tadi ia dapatkan.

Entah mengapa Akaashi terkesiap melihat senyum lebar Bokuto barusan. Buru-buru Akaashi memalingkan wajahnya hingga ia sadar untuk apa dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Bokuto.

 _Spike_ dari Bokuto tadi mengakhiri pertandingan latihan hari ini, dengan Fukurodani yang sudah mengantongi tiga kemenangan dari tiga set permainan.

Kedua tim saling bersalaman sebelum meninggalkan lapangan, diiringi teriakan, " _Otsukaresama deshita_!"

...

Akaashi Keiji, meremas botol minumnya kuat, meneguknya sampai tak tersisa sedikit pun. Handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya ia gosokkan ke dahi dan pelepisnya, menyeka keringat yang sudah sedari tadi membanjiri. Jari-jari kurusnya membuka loker bertuliskan "Akaashi Keiji" di depannya, lalu mengambil seragam _training_ dan kaos putih polos di dalamnya.

Bertepatan saat Akaashi hendak membuka seragam volinya, Bokuto menyeruduk masuk dan membuka keras loker tepat di sebelah Akaashi.

"Akaashi," panggil Bokuto agak rendah.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kau pelit sekali padaku! Kau jarang memberikan _toss_ padaku!" rengek Bokuto dengan wajah sebalnya. Iris emasnya memicing, berusaha mengintimidasi. Sayangnya, sang Junior sama sekali tak berkutik dengan tatapan itu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. _Blocker_ lawan selalu mengikutimu. Bukan hal yang buruk juga membiarkan anggota lain yang mendapatkan _spike_ -nya. Lagian, ini cuma pertandingan latihan." Akaashi menjawab tangkas, memberikan spekulasi yang tetap saja tidak mau diterima Bokuto.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Akaashi. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, _spike_ -ku tadi? Berhasil menembus tiga _blocker_!"

Pemuda dengan nomor punggung 5 itu membuang wajah. "Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Apa? Omong kosong! Pokoknya kau berhutang _yakiniku_ padaku karena membuatku kesal hari ini!"

"Eh?!" Ekspresi wajah Akaashi yang biasanya datar dan dingin langsung berubah menjadi bingung bercampur kaget dengan sebelah alisnya naik. "Mengapa aku harus membelikanmu _yakiniku_?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, Akaashi! Aku adalah kapten di sini!" Bokuto, dengan rambut seperti tanduk burung hantu, berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi, Bokuto-san – "

"Diam, Akaashi! Aku adalah seniormu, kaptenmu, _ace_ -mu! Keinginanku adalah mutlak!" Lagi, Bokuto berkacak pinggang. Kali ini ditambah dengan satu jari teracung menunjuk ke langit.

Akaashi mulai memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat ulah seniornya ini. Bahkan Akaashi sendiri tidak yakin siapa yang lebih senior antara dia dan Bokuto.

Kalau sudah begini, Akaashi tidak bisa menolak keinginan Bokuto. Bagi Akaashi, Bokuto semacam ... anak kesayangan di tim yang kelewat manja dan egois. Kalau bukan karena kemampuannya yang di atas rata-rata, sepertinya Bokuto tidak akan diangkat sebagai kapten.

"Hei, Akaashi! Kau dengar aku, kan?"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Akaashi menghela napas. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, berusaha merelakan bibirnya berkata 'iya'.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini saja."

"YEAY! Aku tahu tempat makan yakiniku yang enak. Yang ada di sebelah stasiun. Besok kita ke sana, ya!" Bokuto bersorak ditambah tawa gembira sambil terus menggumamkan ' _yakiniku'_.

Kening Akaashi berkerut. Diam-diam Akaashi bergumam pelan. "Dasar bocah."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Akaashi?" Bokuto menoleh, Akaashi hanya bergidik karena tidak menyangka Bokuto mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong. Tadi aku dengar kau bilang sesuatu. Mengakulah Akaashi!"

Akaashi menutup pintu loker, berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan menghadap pintu keluar tanpa mau berpikir panjang tentang sang Kapten yang mulai mengekorinya.

"Akaashi!"

Akaashi berjalan semakin cepat.

"Akaashi!"

Panggil Bokuto, untuk keberapa ratus kalinya hari ini.

"Akaashi!"

Sekarang, pemilik iris abu-abu itu mulai setengah berlari.

"AKAASHI!"

Bokuto menaikkan volume suaranya, kaki-kaki berototnya ikut setengah berlari mengejar Akaashi.

Masa bodoh, Akaashi mulai berlari kencang.

"AKAAAAASHIIIIIII!"

Sayangnya, pemilik gelar _spiker_ terbaik kelima ini tetap membuntuti Akaashi dengan mengejar sekuat tenaga.

 _Mengapa aku selalu repot bertemu dengannya?!_ Pekik Akaashi dari hati yang paling dalam. Kali ini dia tidak akan menggumamkannya agar tidak terdengar Bokuto lagi.

Kecepatan lari Bokuto meningkat dua kali lipat sampai menimbulkan suara teriakan seperti 'uwoooh'. Secepat mungkin ia memblok jalan Akaashi yang langsung mengerem larinya. Yang ada dipikiran Akaashi saat ini adalah bagaimana Bokuto masih bisa berlari sekencang itu menyusulnya setelah melewati berset-set pertandingan voli yang melelahkan.

"Sudah kubilang, tadi itu bukan apa-apa," sanggah Akaashi, agak terengah karena permainan kejar-kejaran ini.

"Tapi, tadi aku benar-benar dengar kau bilang sesuatu!" Bokuto tak mau kalah.

 _Err ... Mengapa dia_ kepo _sekali, sih?_

"Aku ... Cuma bilang kalau aku lebih suka ... ramen."

Ada sedikit jeda panjang setelah jawaban Akaashi. Kening Bokuto berkerut, raut wajahnya seperti masih memikirkan sesuatu. Dia masih penasaran, ya?

Akaashi sendiri tak habis pikir mengenai seniornya yang satu ini. Sikapnya yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan dan sangat _moody_ , kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan – ralat memang menyebalkan. Mata Akaashi menatap rambut Bokuto yang terlihat seperti burung hantu. Setahu Akaashi burung hantu itu bisa memutara kepalanya 180 derajat. Jangan-jangan Bokuto itu jelmaan burung hantu? Habis, sikapnya bisa berubah 180 derajat juga.

"Yah, begitulah, Bokuto-san. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Akaashi membalikkan badannya, bergerak meninggalkan Bokuto.

Memecah jeda yang agak panjang itu, Bokuto akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tapi ..." Ucapan Bokuto menahan Akaashi pergi. "Sudah kuduga ..., aku masih lebih suka _yakiniku_ daripada ramen."

 _Itu yang dari tadi dipikirkannya?!_

Dalam hembusan angin malam yang meniup surai hitam Akaashi, pemuda itu berbalik badan menghadap _ace_ kebanggaan tim bola voli Fukurodani. Wajah Akaashi masih tidak menyiratkan antusias untuk berbicara, tapi bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu besok kita makan yakiniku."

Bagai tersengat lebah, Bokuto melompat dengan perasaan riang. Matanya berbinar diikuti senyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "YOSHA! Janji, ya, Akaashi?!" Akaashi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa tidur tenang sekarang. Ayo kita pulang."

Di bawah sinar bulan, suara merdu dari derik jangkrik, gesekan daun di pohon yang tertiup hembusan angins malam yang dingin, Bokuto Koutaro dan Akaashi Keiji berjalan pulang berdampingan. Sedikit, Akaashi melirik Bokuto yang masih mengancarkan kebahagiaannya. Diam-diam, Akaashi tersenyum tipis.

Kadang-kadang, seniornya ini bisa manis juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Fanfic kedua di fandom ini. Dan lagi sayang-sayangnya sama Bokuto dan Akaashi, jadi pengen buat fic tentang mereka. Nulis fic ini pun di tengah US, bahkan sebenernya ga tau alurnya mau gimana, pokoknya pemerannya harus Bokuto dan Akaashi XD

Maafkan kalau abal, garing, dll :') Tapi saya senang buat kalian yang mampir dan sempet baca.

Mind to RnR?

 _Mata nee~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Omake**

Di dalam restoran _yakiniku_ dengan patung sapi di depannya, Bokuto dan Akaashi duduk berhadapan, menatap berlapis-lapis tumpukan daging yakiniku yang baru saja dipesan Bokuto sendiri. Akaashi hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdebar. _Berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membayar semua ini?_

Akaashi sendiri tidak menyangka Bokuto akan memesan berporsi-porsi. Walaupun Bokuto memang sangat menyukai _yakiniku_ , tapi makan _yakiniku_ untuk porsi sepuluh orang rasanya sudah kelewatan. Akaashi hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yo, Bokuto! Akaashi!"

Sekelompok orang yang sudah sangat Akaashi kenal datang menghampiri meja Bokuto dan Akaashi.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang!"

Yap, mereka adalah teman satu tim Bokuto dan Akaashi.

"Eh? Bokuto-san yang memanggil mereka?" tanya Akaashi dengan ekspresi yang mulai sebal.

"Iya. Habis, masa cuma aku saja yang ditraktir. Kita, kan, teman satu tim, Akaashi. Semua untuk satu, satu untuk semua!" Dan entah mengapa kemudian ia tergelak sendiri.

Rasanya, Akaashi mau kabur saja.

Kadang-kadang, seniornya ini bisa kampret juga.

 _Dasar, anak burung hantu._

 **THE END**


End file.
